Technical Field
The invention relates to a light-emitting module. Particularly, the invention relates to a light-emitting module having a heat dissipation element and a light-converting component.
Related Art
Along with the rising awareness of global environmental protection, energy-saving electronic products have become today's development trend. Taking the lighting industry as an example, since light-emitting diodes (LEDs) and laser diodes (LDs) have advantages of energy-saving, low power consumption, high efficiency, fast response time, long service life and mercury free, etc., the LEDs and LDs gradually occupy a place in the market.
In order to achieve different light-emitting colors, a commonly used method is to dispose phosphor powder above a light-emitting component. When a light emitted by the light-emitting component irradiates the phosphor powder, a white light conversion is started. However, during the light conversion process when the phosphor powder is excited, the generated heat is accumulated on the phosphor powder, which may cause continuous increase of a temperature of the phosphor powder. If the heat cannot be effectively dissipated and is accumulated in the phosphor powder, conversion efficiency of the phosphor powder and light-emitting efficiency of the light-emitting component are decreased.